


School Prompts

by NoirAngel011



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: We had to do some writing prompts in school so i wrote fan fiction and changed the names, so I'm changing them to the correct names and posting them here.All of these are written in first person.





	1. Prompt 1 (Annabeth's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 11th, 2019

**You have experienced being away from home. Think about one of the first times that you were away from home. Why were you away from home? Were you excited or afraid during this away-from-home experience? Write a story to show what it was like to be away from home, and reflect on what you learned from this experience. Be sure to use descriptive details to show what this experience means to you.**

 

I remember everything so vividly. The night was dark and cold. There were screams and cries. The darkness seemed to consume me. It was cold and the wind howled. I could see them farther up the hill. I heard a scream. A girl’s scream.  That was Thalia’s scream. I ran toward the sound of the scream. Lia was nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly hands grabbed me and everything went dark.

 

I could feel heat all around me. I heard murmuring and whispered. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The room was bright and burned my retinas.  Everything was blurry and cloudy. I blinked a few times and the fog cleared. There was a pounding sensation in my head.  It was less than pleasant. Suddenly someone was standing over my body. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes… That's when I remembered.  Thalia. I had heard her scream last night? or was it a week ago, or a months, or could it have even be a year? I couldn’t figure out how long I had been asleep. “ Where’s Thalia?” My shaky voice asked. The boy continued to look at me and stared back at him.  I felt a hand around my wrist and wanted to move away but was held down by something. The whispers had stopped but I felt eyes still on me.

 

I began to take a closer look at my surroundings.  White walls, white door in the corner, a plain window with gray curtains on the other side on the wall.  I looked back up at the boy and asked again. “Where. Is. Thalia?” My voice was harsh. Much harsher than the boy had ever heard a seven year old speak before judging by his startled reaction. It was then that a familiar face came into view. Luke stood at my other side looking at me sadly. It seemed like he had been crying. Slowly he reached down and hugged me. That’s when I put two and two together.

 

In Luke’s arms I began to bawl. Thalia, my protector, was gone. The worst part was that there was nothing I could do to bring her back. Slowly I pulled away from the older bot and sat up. I had been laying on a cot and i could see other kids much older than me all around, looking at me with fearful and pitying expressions on their faces.  “Where am I” was my next question. Just then a man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. 

 

“You, child, are at a special summer camp. We will take care of you here. Don’t worry.” He said.  I started to worry. Over the years I had learned to trust no one. Not in today’s world. The only people I let in were Thalia and Luke, and now Thalia was gone. Thinking about her made me sad again but I pulled my act together in front of all these people. Luke said that things would get better, and I believed him.

 

A few days later I was out and about in the camp.  It was sunny and happy. There was cheerful kinetic energy everywhere.  I felt at ease here. Like there wasn't a care in the world. While I still thought about her every night, I had begun to stop crying about Thalia’s death all the time. I was starting to get better, but I knew the scar would never close. Luke was always there, right beside me, and I was grateful for him.

 

I began to think about home.  I had run away a few months ago, leaving my neglectful home and shortly after had run into Luke and Thalia, also two runaways that had banded together to stay alive.  They welcomed me happily. But now I was thinking about My home in Virginia. I was in New York now and much happier than I had been in a long time. I started to miss my dad, stepmom, and my two half- brothers.  I kind of started to want to go home. I knew deep down that they never wanted me though, and would not welcome me back as well and Luke and Thalia did. 

 

Soon, I realized that This new summer camp was the best thing that ever happened to me. I made new friends and stayed safe. I started to miss home less and less throughout the summer. I had people here that loved me more than anyone back home and I was happy with that.

 

While everything had been scary, even terrifying at first. I soon realized that nothing here was going to hurt me and I was safe.  The more friends I made, the more like I felt that this camp would become a permanent fixture in my life. We made memories at this camp, me and all my friends.  I wouldn’t change that for the world. While I miss Thalia a great deal still, I know that I always have someone to go to when things get bad, and for that I am grateful.


	2. Prompt 2 (Annabeth's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 18th, 2019

**You are going to write a reflective narrative. Think about the first time you experienced a new food. Where were you, what food was it, how did trying this new food affect the way you think about trying new things? Write a story to show what it was like to try something for the first time, and reflect on what you learned about trying new foods. Be sure to use descriptive details to show what this experience means to you.**

  
  


It was Saturday night, I was home from Camp for the school year. My stepmom was being nice, but I could tell that me being there made things chaotic. My dad was happy I was home, but he always seemed worried about what was about to happen, and honestly I didn't blame him. My half brothers, Matthew and Bobby, were running around the living room playing. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

¨Would you go get you brothers washed up for dinner?” My stepmom asked without looking up from the stove. I let out a grumbled yes and walked I back to the living room. After the twins were cleaned up and all their toys had been put away I went towards the dining room. My father was already there waiting and the twins were bouncing in their seats while eating bread. I sat down across from my dad and waited for my stepmom.

 

The food had been served and I was just staring at my plate with a cold look. Asparagus.  ´I HATE asparagus.’ I thought. It was my worst enemy. I had never actually tried it but already knew I didn't like up. I pushed the vegetable to the side of my plate and chewed slowly on a piece of chicken. I slowly observed everyone at the table. Bobby was trying to take a piece of chicken off of Matthewś plate. Matthew was watching a fly buzz around the room. My dad and stepmom were happily invested in a conversation about work.

 

All of a sudden I heard my father´s voice.

 

“Annabeth, eat your asparagus please” He said, pointing at the green vegetable with his fork. I curled back in my seat. NOTHING would make me eat that. I was about to tell my dad I wasn't going to eat it when he looked at me and gave a look that almost seemed like pleading.  ¨Your stepmom already hates you enough, now eat the asparagus¨ he mouthed. I got the message and reluctantly took a small piece onto my fork.

 

Slowly, the vegetable found its way to my mouth. As soon as it made contact with my taste buds, I wanted to just spit it out and run to my room, but I couldn't do that. I had to swallow the dreaded thing. I was forced to eat all of it, and by the end I wanted to die.

 

Ever since then, I have always have refused to eat asparagus. There was one time that I had to eat it on a dare though, then I got sick. I blame Percy for that incident. Since then, asparagus is definitely my least favorite food.


	3. Prompt 3 (Thalia's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 25th, 2019

**You are going to write a reflective narrative. As you get older, people expect more of you. Think about a new responsibility that you have taken on in the past year. What were some of the challenges you faced as you assumed this new responsibility, and how did you deal with those difficulties?**

**Write a story to show what it was like to take on a new responsibility, and reflect on what you learned from this experience. Be sure to use descriptive details to show what this experience means to you.**

  
  


Everything was great at first. I was happy, Mom was happy. It was maybe only a year ago when everything started to go downhill. Mom started going out again, getting drunk and coming home a complete wreck. She blamed me for the reason that my dad left. It wasn't my fault though, and I know that.

 

Now I had a little brother, and I loved him more than anything in the world. I had used to think of running away, but now I was happy and felt like I had a reason to stay home. He was only a year old and I was really all he had. I made me feel good to have something to look after.

  
Jason was the cutest little kid. He was well-behaved and always smiling. He was hard not to love. Now that mom had started leaving for days at a time again, I had to take care of myself and Jason. It was hard to balance going to school and doing all my work when my thoughts were always on him.

 

Was mother at home alone with him?

 

Was he okay?

 

Was mother mad and drunk again and going after Jason?

 

Things got hard when my focus was always on him.  He really was my world. One hard thing about having to take care of him and myself was money. I was only ten, I couldn't get a job and I wouldn’t inherit Mother’s money until I was of age. But my father seemed to know this. Every week, when mother was out. He would show up ad  drop off an envelope with some cash so I could at least keep myself and Jason alive.

 

I remember one of the scariest things about taking care of my little brother was when he tried to eat a stapler. 

 

A Stapler!!

 

I was on the couch, watching television. Jason was playing with his super hero action figures on the carpet. Suddenly I heard the clink of his toys stop and a second later there was toddler scream filling the room. The black shiny stapler was grasped in his small chubby hands, a silver staple lodged in his top lip. I rushed over to him and kneeled down to his level immediately.

 

it took the good portion of an hour to remove the stapler from his lip. there was crying and scream, and I couldn't tell which of us it was from. me out of frustration or Jason out of pain.

 

Upon questioning him why he would try to eat a stapler, my two year old brother replied, “It look good.” while pouting. 

 

That night scared me. Mother was passed out drunk in the living room, but couldn’t hear her own child screams of terror. It was late, way past mine and Jason’s bedtimes. I had to forcefully (but as gently as I could) pry the staple from is top lip. That’s would be why he has a scar on his lip.

 

I was heartbroken when he disappeared, The only thing I had ever loved was gone. Gone and never coming back. That fact haunts me everyday. He was there one minute, and gone the next. It was honestly the saddest thing that ever happened to me. I will always miss him...

 


	4. Prompt 4 (Thalia's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15th, 2019

**You are going to write a reflective narrative.**

 

**Everyone feels angry sometimes. Think about a time in the past year when you felt very angry. What was the situation or circumstance? Who was involved? What exactly made you feel angry? Write a story to reflect on what you learned from this experience. Be sure to use descriptive details to show how experience affected and changed you.**

 

**PREWRITE:**

**Use these Reflective Narrative Guiding Questions to help you come up with some ideas:**

**On what are you going to reflect?**

**What was happening?**

**What did you think and feel during the experience?**

**How did you react to the experience?**

**What was good and bad about the experience?**

**What could have been done differently?**

**What did you learn from the experience?**

 

**Use the 5 Boxes Method to help you organize your ideas:**

  1. **Where you were (background/exposition)**
  2. **The moment it started**
  3. **The next moment**
  4. **The final moment**
  5. **What you thought/learned (reflection)**



 

**Begin writing on the next page.**

  
  
  
  


March 16, 2001.

 

Why did he have to be so stupid?! Everything was fine, everything was great, but then he was an idiot and ruined everything. He tried to be impressive and got himself hurt because he was stupid and now I’m freaking out. Scratch that, I’m going crazy. I’m mad, upset, I want to ball up and cry, and I have to figure out how to help all at the same time.

Here's what happened, for future reference.

 

Things were fine, Annabeth, Luke, and I were crossing through Texarkana on the way headed for a safe house we had hidden in Dallas. We had camped the night in some woods just past the border of Arkansas. That morning we were packing up and getting ready for the long day ahead. Annabeth had put all her stuff away and ready to travel while Luke and I were putting out the fire and gathering up our things and such. That’s when Luke got the idea.

 

He had spotted a squirrel really high up in one of the trees that surrounded our campsite. He decided he was going to climb as high as the squirrel in a bet with Annabeth for a five dollar bill. He wanted a five dollar bill so he was going to climb seventy feet into the air because of a squirrel. He was being so stupid, everyone knows not to take bets given by a seven-year-old, but he had it set in his head that he was going to climb this tree and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him.

 

So Luke climbed this tree. He went maybe fifty feet when Annabeth realized this was a terrible idea. The squirrel kept climbing higher and Luke seemed intent of chasing it. Annabeth looked up the tree and that’s when she spotted a branch on the side of the tree that looked to be hanging by a thread. The two of us then watched in horror as Luke stepped onto this branch that was hanging there so meticulously, almost like it was ready for him to slip on it, and Luke then fell.

 

He screamed in terror, it was so quick that I couldn’t react, I just screamed as Annabeth stared in shock and screamed. Then it was all over and Luke hit the ground. Annabeth ran forward and I followed her, cursing Luke out in my head over and over again.

I kneeled over him and assessed the damage. It looked like he had some scratches on his face and his arm was bleeding and his leg was bent at an odd angle.

 

“Luke! Why did you have to be so stupid!!” I screamed at him, I was mad and still recovering from the shock and I just wanted to scream. He gave a weak smile,

 

“Stupid is my middle name.” The dorky smile on his face grew. I smacked his good arm and kicked his side. My anger only increasing. ‘ _How can he be so calm?! Why is he cracking jokes?!’_ Annabeth giggled at his joking demeanor. I turned to the seven-year-old.

 

“Go find the medical bag, we’ll be camping here for some time.” Annabeth nodded and ran off to where our packed stuff was waiting. I kneeled down next to Luke. “You really got yourself good, Castellan,” I said as I looked at the bruises and scratches on his face. He cringed a little at the use of his last name.

 

“Sick is what I aim for.” He said, his smile reappearing just as Annabeth ran back over. I smiled too, my anger becoming a little less present as I took the backpack from Annabeth's hands. She plopped down into the grass at Luke’s feet.

 

“This doesn't mean you get the five dollars,” Annabeth smirked looking up at Luke. Luke smiled back at her.

 

“Someday you’ll realize just how awesome I really am,” Luke ruffled Annabeth’s long curly blonde hair as she giggled. I laughed too as I started to clean the cuts on his face.

 

“In your dreams, brain boy.” Annabeth rolled her stormy green eyes and moved her head away from Luke's hand.

 

“Now hold still before I make you drink this rubbing alcohol!” I said as I dabbed at his face with the cotton ball. Luke laid back and let me work.

 

Sure he was stupid, sure he made me mad, but at the end of the day: Luke’s my family, and I could never stay mad at him or Annabeth for long. We’re all each other has, and we’ve gotta stick together.

 

We’re headed for Ohio now, still on the run. I have to wake Luke up for his watch now,

 

Another time,

Thalia.


	5. Prompt 5 (Thalia's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 12th, 2019

**You have several important people in your life. Think about a person that is very important to you. It may be one of your parents, siblings, grandparents, or a best friend. Why is this person important to you? Write a story that reveals how special this person is to you and reflect on a time you learned a lesson from this person. Be sure to use descriptive details to show what this experience means to you.**

  


Annabeth bounced on her toes looking up at the roller coaster with excitement. I, however, ducked behind Luke and stared up at the monstrous death trap with fear. It was a breezy Saturday morning, the cool air was blowing my hair gently away from my face as we stood in line to ride the roller coaster at the state fair.

  


I had woken up with practically ten thousand texts from Luke saying that we were going out and to be ready in ten minutes. I groaned, whenever Luke made plans, they always ended in disaster.

 

For example, one day Luke randomly decided that we were going to go walk around the city. Everything had been fine, that is until we got lost. Or another time Luke decided we should spend out Saturday at The Museum of Discovery and he ended up knocking over a dinosaur display and getting us banned. There was also the time he thought it would be fun to spend a random Tuesday at our local water park last summer and I almost drowned in the pool. In other words, when Luke made plans, they never went very well.

 

I dragged myself out of bed though, despite everything in my body saying this was a bad idea. Once I had gotten ready, (Which took way longer than ten minutes by the way) I found Luke waiting in his truck in my driveway with his little sister, eight-year-old Annabeth, sat in the back seat.

 

I smiled a Luke and waved at Annabeth as I climbed into the passenger seat. It was only then I discovered that we were going to the state fair, and there was a roller coaster there.

 

“So, where are we going?” I asked as we drove away from my house.

 

“The state fair,” Luke responded, taking the exit to get on the highway that went towards the city.

 

“There’s a roller coaster there!” Annabeth piped up from the backseat.

 

I immediately paled. It wasn’t that I was scared of roller coasters, in particular, It was heights that I was afraid of. I didn’t really trust a super tall metal track that had been put up in a day. I had been on smaller roller coasters before, like the Looney Toons one at Six Flags. That was a long time ago though, and my fear of heights had only gotten stronger the older I had gotten.

 

I felt Luke take his hand off the steering wheel and grab mine. I pulled away quickly.

 

“Focus on the road or we’ll be dead before we get there,” I snapped, pointing at the pavement ahead of us. He moved his hand back to the wheel and adjusted his eyes on the road, but not before noticing the shaking in my hands a voice.

 

When we found a parking spot at the venue the state fair was being held at, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.   


“ _This isn’t the end of the world,”_ I thought.

 _“You can do this,”_ I told myself.

 

“You ready girls?” Luke asked, killing the ignition.

 

“YEAH!!” Annabeth smiled, jumping out the back seat door and landing on the gravel parking lot.

 

Luke looked over at me.

 

“You ready?” He asked, his voice a little less enthusiastic.

 

“As much as I’ll ever be,” I gave him a shaky smile as I opened the passenger side door and climbed out.

 

Annabeth skipped ahead of us once we got in the park. Luke had bought me cotton candy in an attempt to calm my nerves. He had even told me I didn’t have to do it if I didn’t want to, but I knew Annabeth would be sad if I didn’t. Luke always said she thought of me as a big sister.

 

Annabeth stood at the back of the line for the roller coaster, bouncing up and down.

 

“You ready Annie?!” I asked her, trying to sound happy for her sake.

 

“Yeah!! This is going to be the greatest most bestest thing ever!” She squealed, looking up at the tall metal structure I referred to as a death slide.

 

 _“Wow.”_ I thought. _“This kid really needs to get out more.”_

…

 

As we neared the front of the line I handed the rest of my cotton candy to Annabeth. She ate it happily while she waited. Luke stood next to me, I looked over at him and he smiled, I managed a smile back in attempts to not look scared, but we both knew I was terrified.

 

It was finally our turn to get on the ride. Annabeth had finished her sugar fluff and thrown away the cone in a nearby trash can. Luke grabbed my hand.

 

We climbed into the third car and an employee strapped us in. Annabeth's blonde curls bounced as she moved her legs, almost bursting with excitement. I, however, felt like I was about to pass out.

I reached over and grabbed Luke’s hand this time, trying to calm my nerves in any way I could.

 

The roller coaster then lurched forward and took off up the large hill. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched Luke's hand so hard I thought I might cut off his circulation. Luke squeezed my hand back in a weak attempt as calming me down.

 

The roller coaster went down its first hill and both Annabeth and I screamed. Her in excitement and me in sheer terror.

 

“THIS. IS. AWESOME!!!!” I heard Annabeth scream through the sound of the wind rushing past my ears.

 

It was almost like hearing how happy she was made me realize that maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. The rest of the ride was almost exciting for me. Once I got past the highest point, the rest of it seemed mediocre in comparison. I smiled as we climbed off. Luke looked at me with confusion on his face, considering I had been terrified minutes before.

 

“That was amazing!!” Annabeth jumped off the wooden steps and onto the dirt ground.

 

Annabeth and I both looked at Luke with anticipation once we were all on the ground.

 

“Can we go again?!” We both asked at the same time with huge smiles on our faces.

 

Luke sighed but failed to hide the huge smile on his face.

 

“I guess so,” as soon as the words we out of Luke’s mouth Annabeth and I were racing to the back of the line, giggling as we ran.

 

In the end, we rode the roller coaster four times, before stopping to get lunch and play carnival games. I think Luke was actually really surprised I had so much and honestly, I was too. I never thought in a million years that heights wouldn’t scare me, but here was fate proving that not everything was so terrifying.

 


	6. Prompt 6 (Max's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 1st, 2019

**Think about a time you took a risk.  What was the risk, and what challenges did you face? How did taking that risk affect you in good or bad ways?  Write a story to show what it was like to take that risk, and reflect on what you learned about that experience.**

 

I wanted to run. I wanted to scream and run and never come back. But here I was, standing at the entrance of the cave. Chloe bounced up and down. Up and down. Up and down. She was excited, I was terrified. William handed each of us a flashlight. Chloe grabbed by free hand and yanked me into the darkness.

 

“Woah! I can't see anything! Cool!” I heard Chloe say to my right. She flicked on her flashlight and held the beam in front of her. I did the same. I could hear Chloe’s dad walking behind us. Chloe sprinted ahead and I had no choice but to follow.

 

I should back up. Chloe is my best friend and we do everything together. When she got the brilliant idea to go explore a nearby cave, I didn’t want to go. I don’t know how she did it, but somehow, she convinced me to go into this cave with her. I hadn’t always been afraid of the dark, but ever since Chloe and I went through a haunted house when we were six the darkness had terrified me. So, a scary dark cave had no appeal to me. Chloe really wanted to do it though. Chloe was like that, she loved taking risks, I however, preferred to stay on the sidelines with my camera, taking pictures of the world around me, rather than being in it.

 

But Chloe convinced me to do this somehow, and here I was, doing what I would consider the most dangerous thing of my life. Chloe said that I was just exaggerating though.

 

Someone jumped onto my shoulders, I heard a scream. It took me a minute to realize that I was the one screaming. Chloe was laughing her head off as she climbed off me. I punched her in the shoulder. “Not cool, Chloe! You scared me!” I crossed my arms, making the flashlight beam go off the path. Chloe just laughed ahead and kept walking. I straightened my flashlight and followed suit.

 

The cave was dark, but there were crystals lined along the walls and when the flashlight hit them right they sparkled beautifully.  It was wet and moist in the cave and I could hear water running nearby. I got lost in my own thoughts and before I knew it my footsteps were the only ones I heard.

 

It was a few minutes later when I noticed that the flashlights had gone off. I didn’t remember turning mine off, and I couldn’t see Chloe’s or William’s. I walked faster, hoping to catch up with them. I turned on my flashlight and didn’t see them anywhere. I was standing next to a waterfall on the wall of the cave. “CHLOE!! WILLIAM!!” I called. No response. I called out again. I turned around when I heard laughing.

 

Chloe was standing directly behind me. “THAT WAS AWESOME! You were so scared!” Chloe laughed and pointed up ahead. “Dad is waiting for us outside. Come on.” Chloe grabbed my hand once again and we ran outside. William was leaning up against the car. We had gone in one big circle.

 

“I scared her so good!!” Chloe smiled, handing her flashlight back to her dad, I did the same. I stuck my tongue out at the blonde as I crossed my arms. Chloe smirked back at me.

 

“You are the worst, Chloe Price.” I said, climbing into the backseat of the car. Chloe flashed me her signature smile climbing into shotgun next to her dad.

 

I think that was the day that Chloe encouraged me to take more risks, and she was right, It was really fun. I wouldn’t have wanted to do it with any other person. The cave was really pretty once I got over my fear. Despite Chloe's antics, She is my best friend and we will continue to do everything together.


End file.
